kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Setakat/Spring 2015 Event - Personal Report
First event attempted due to joining a month earlier. Event was rather nice, and a good warmup. I had heard how difficult they were, so I didn't set my expectations very high - I only really planned on clearing E1 and E2 and getting a few rare ships due to low drop rates, but I managed to greatly exceed all my expectations, and walked away with a lot of good ships and some nice equipment. This post is rather late, but I've decided to move my event reviews into separate blog articles so I can come back later and reminisce about the early days without having to maintain a monolithic page. Completion E1 - Begin preparation, operation no.11! My first foray into an event, and my first attempt ended with a badly beat up torpedo squadron at the first node. Didn't do much for my morale, but I decided to get revenge on the subs in 1-5 with the force that would become my E1 attack force. Took a few days of running the first 3 nodes, of 1-5, but I eventually Kai'd the team, came back and beat it. At the time I didn't really know how LoS worked, so I was a bit concerned about my fleet having enough LoS to make it, but turns out I was worrying over nothing. Boss node gave me a bit of trouble, but managed to clear the map, and earned myself a Prototype 35.6cm Triple Gun Mount, which was given to Kongou, as she was my best BB at the time, and my first BB built. After clearing E4, I came back here and spent a few days hunting for rare drops and inflating my HQ level something bad, which I have now come to regret as it means EO maps had been upgraded massively compared to my fleet, and I hadn't even run any of them once for medals. E2 - 2nd Curry Ocean Operation And this is probably where I learnt to hate Combined Fleets. I don't really remember much of this map apart from the fact that I ran with a Surface Task Force (I didn't trust a Carrier Task Force to survive node E), and I'm still looking over old forum posts trying to find any info regarding this map, so until then, this section will remain as: TODO E3 - Disruption of the Bay of Bagel trade route After E2, this was a nice break and was probably my favourite map out of the whole event. Didn't have enough CAs event ready (seriously neglected them) so had to run Kongou Class in their place. Even managed to kill the Light Cruiser Demon once during day battle. It was my hunting spot of choice for drops during E7 after E1 hunting was complete. Was mainly after the subs, with I-8 being the last once found. Grabbing several Agano's and Takanami while doing so was nice as well. TODO E4 - Decisive battle! Ri-Ranka Island Tactical Operation Despite Being another Combined Fleet map, this was actually the easiest map out of the lot when using my CTF. In reflection, I probably should have tried to complete it on medium, but given I'd had only hoped to clear E1 and E2, reaching and clearing E4 definitely felt good. I would have had to have done some serious levelling on duplicate ships if I wanted to clear on medium, but I still got Littorio (who is still my hardest hitting BB) and a Medal, so it wasn't all bad. Only took me 6 runs, with 3 Night Battles at the boss with no retreats. Event End I didn't really have much in the way of high goals set for this event, so I was quite pleased with how far I had come, and how much I actually accomplished. Originally, I was only aiming to clear E1 and possibly E2, and getting Ooyodo from E1 (At the time a 4 slot CL seemed really good, but now, not really) as well as some other rare ships from E1 and E2. What I acutally managed was a clear on all standard maps, more than a few rare drops from E1 and E3 including Ooyodo and the standard submarines and a bunch of decently levelled kanmusu. I never got around to farming E2, since I ran out of time (finished E3 farming on the day before the event was due to finish), plus there wasn't anything overly good there (from my limited knowledge of the game at that point) apart from Unryuu who wasn't available on easy. E7 - Notable Ships Found Category:Blog posts